Merman Japan X Pennsylvania (Susan)
by susanlucariofan18
Summary: When Pennsylvania spends her summer with her brother America she meets a special friend


Susan (Pennsylvania) X Merman Japan

Swim with me

Susan aka Pennsylvania was visiting her brother, America's summer home for the summer. There was a huge lake area that was a bit far from the home normally for swimming in. Susan wasn't one to swim in lake water, but she does love to swim though. She really enjoys being underwater a lot, it makes her feel like a mermaid, but she will never be one of course. Susan hadn't really thought of love right now, her boyfriend she was dating before had died in a car accident and she was heartbroken saying she would never find the right guy again. But one day that changed for her.

It was late in the afternoon; America had gone out to do some business work so Susan decided to go sit on the dock that lead to the lake. The temperature was a bit humid but not too bad. But she changed into her swimsuit which was a two piece of a red flower tank top with black shorts. She grabbed her Pikachu beach towel and a scuba mask and put on her flip flops and headed to the dock. But she remembered she had to put on sunscreen so she went back in, after putting it on she headed for the dock. The dock was shaded so the hot sun wouldn't make it all hot. She left her stuff on the bench that was neat the start of the dock and took off her flip flops and her glasses if she wanted to go swimming which she might. She laid her towel on the dock and sat down and dipped her feet in the water, it was a bit cold but it felt nice. As she was relaxing she heard a splash. "Huh?" She looked around but she saw no one else around it was just her. As she looked forward she thought she saw a glimpse of a white tail. But it was gone. However Susan had really poor vision at seeing things far away and the lake to the other side of the shore was quite far. "I must be seeing things; I need to get my glasses." Just as she was about to get up something pulled on her ankle, and she fell in. When she got up to the surface she coughed up lake water. She got to a part of the lake that she could touch and keep her head up. "Okay (coughs) whoever did that, that wasn't funny!" she yelled. Luckily her glasses were nearby on the dock so she put them on but then she saw something that surprised her. A young man about Susan's age with black hair and brown eyes was close by near Susan. She panicked and quickly got out and headed back on the dock. Susan was still breathing heavily after her nearly drowning. Suddenly that guy popped up in front of her at the edge of the dock. "Are you arright miss?" he spoke. Susan was still in shock. "Who are you?" she asked. "My name is Kiku. I rive here." "I've never seen you around here before." Susan asked while ringing her hair out. "Where you the one who pulled me into the lake?!" "Sorry but yes I was trying to get your attention but you didn't seem to notice." "Well one it's rude to just pull someone into water without them realizing it, didn't you realize I might have drowned?! And second I have bad vision seeing things far away unless I have my glasses." "I aprorogize." Susan sighed. "No harm done I guess. But I did catch a glimpse of a white tail." "Risten if I show you something wirr you avoid screaming or terring someone?" "Yeah I promise." Kiku lifted a tail out of the water. Her eyes just widened. "You're a… a…" "Merman, yes. Just prease don't terr anyone I'm here." "I promise. Cross my heart." She crossed on her chest. "Susan! I'm back!" I heard America. "Quick hide!" I said. Kiku dove under the dock. America came on the dock. "Hey the time I leave you get in the lake for a swim without your big bro?" "I was bored inside." "Well come on dinner is ready." America headed back to the house, Susan whispered under the dock, "I'll see you tomorrow Kiku." "Ok see you, um what's your name?" "Susan. My name is Susan." She walked off and Kiku dived back into the deep part of the lake.

(Time skip to the next day in the afternoon)

After America left the house Susan got into her usual swim gear but this time she got a snorkel too she washed and dried her swim suit and towel. The weather was less hot compared to yesterday but it was nice out. She headed for the dock. After laying her towel and other stuff down she dipped her feet in the water. She waited for Kiku to show up, sure enough she saw a white tail splash the water. "Hey! I'm here!" Susan pulled her feet out and crossed her legs and Kiku went up to the surface. "Hi Susan-san, it's good to see you again." Kiku smiled. "Likewise, don't worry my brother is out again." "That's good." "But still I'm surprised you're a merman. I never thought I would see a real one. Is it really your tail?" "Hai. Rook see." Kiku leaned near the post of the dock and I saw how his body was connected to a white tail. "You really are a merman." Kiku went back in front of me with his tail not showing. "What is it like being a merman? It must be cool to swim in the water without having to come up for air. I love swimming too." "Werr it's quite interesting. But I didn't know you like swimming Susan-san. From the sound of it, have you ever dreamed about being a mermaid?" She blushed a bit. "Well um yeah." Kiku seemed a bit excited. "I can actuarry herp with that Susan-san." Her eyes went wide. "You mean you can turn me into a mermaid?!" She whispered excitedly, but she thought of something and said "But wait is it permit or temporary?" she asked. "I can make it temporary, basicarry you change back when the sun sets. How about it?" "Hold on." Susan went back inside then came back out. "Sorry about that, I just left a note for my brother in case he comes back. I just told him I was with a friend would be home later tonight." "Arright then, Susan-san come in the water and I'rr transform you." Susan hopped off the side of the dock and into the water. Kiku went over to her and went to hold her hand but then she said second thoughts. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I don't about this Kiku, I don't know if I should trust you or not. I'm a bit scared." Kiku gently took her hand. "Risten I know what I am doing, and I wourdn't do something to hurt you. I promise." Kiku then made a cross on his heart using his other hand. "But what about me breathing and what about my vision?" she asked. "Mermaid logic. That's arr I can rearry say. Now are you ready Susan-san?" She took a deep breathe. "Yes." "First ret me take you to a hidden prace so no one can see us. But we are going to have to swim there." Susan grabbed her mask and put it on. "I'rr swim us there, just hord my waist and if you need come up for air pat on my back ok?" She nodded. Kiku took Susan to a part of lake she couldn't touch, she grabbed Kiku's waist and took a deep breath. Kiku and Susan dove underwater. Susan stayed on as long as she could before she had to go up for air twice. Kiku then swam with Susan into a hidden water cave. Susan and Kiku sat on a ledge inside the cave. She took deep breaths. "You ok Susan-san?" "Yeah, just give me a sec to breathe." "So Susan-san ready to become a rear mermaid?" "Yes but Kiku, do I have to see my body transforming?" "No Susan-san its ok you can just crose your eyes and I'rr hord hand." Kiku held her hand. Susan just closed her eyes. "You ready?" "Yes I'm ready Kiku." Kiku laid his other hand on Susan's right thigh and began saying a spell. Sure enough her body glowed and her legs turned into a purple mermaid tale and had matching purple seashells on her chest. "Ok you can rook now Susan-san." Her eyes sparkled with excitement. "Kiku you really did it!" "I did." He dove back into the water. "Come on Susan-san, your dream swimming as a mermaid is about to come true!" She dove into the water amazingly she could see crystal clear and no water got into her nose, eyes, ears or mouth. She swam over to Kiku. "Kiku this is amazing!" Susan never imagined part of the lake being so clear and colorful underwater. For the rest of the day Susan played with Kiku swimming and enjoying herself. During that time Kiku began to grow feelings for Susan, more than a friend but Kiku saw the sun was almost down. "Susan-san we got to get you back to the surface!" Susan realized the sun was almost gone and her tail would change back into legs, so Kiku quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back near the docks. He took her under the dock sure enough her body glowed and she had her legs back and was still wearing the swimsuit she had earlier. She went back up on the dock thankfully she didn't see any sign of her brother. Kiku swam up in front of her. "I have to go now. Let's meet again tomorrow?" she asked. "Hai. Good night Susan-san." "Good night, oh and Kiku." "Yes?" "Thank you so much." She blew him a kiss and left to go back to the cabin. Kiku couldn't help but blush but then dove back to his home in the lake.

For the rest of the summer Susan has been enjoying being a mermaid and playing underwater with Kiku, but Susan knew that she couldn't stay a mermaid forever. But she began to have feelings for Kiku. It was late one evening when Susan went off to the lake, America was asleep, and so he didn't notice. Sure enough Kiku was waiting for her. "Susan-san where were you today?" "I'm so sorry Kiku but America had to take me somewhere. But Kiku I'll be leaving here tomorrow." Kiku was surprised. "Why?" "Summer is almost over and America and I have places to go to." Kiku looked really sad and so did Susan. "Susan, I…I rearry don't want you to reave. I…I rike you a rot." He dropped the "-san" he must be serious. "Kiku, I really like you too." She smiled. "I'm sorry but I have to go, maybe we can meet again." "Yeah." "Goodbye Kiku." She ran off back to the cabin. "Susan…" Kiku then realized, if Susan couldn't be a mermaid like his is, he'll just have to be a human like her. That way he could stay with her forever. Thankfully he knew someone who could make him a human forever. So Kiku swam off to find that someone.

It was early the next morning, when Susan got woken up by America's yelling. "Susan there's this guy on our dock and he seems to be sick!" Susan quickly headed outside and she couldn't believe who it was. It was Kiku but didn't have a tail instead he had legs. "Oh my gosh, America that's my best friend I've been playing with." America wrapped Kiku up in some beach towels and carried him inside and laid him on a bed. America got Susan out of the room so he could dress him and get him warmed up.

Susan waited in her bedroom when America knocked on her door. "Everything seems to be ok; I got him in warm clothes so you can check up on your buddy." "Thanks America." Susan went over to the room Kiku was in and shut the door. She sat down next to him and stroked his soft hair. Kiku stirred a bit and she pulled her hand away and he opened his eyes to see Susan next to him. "Susan?" "Kiku I'm here." She holds his hand. Kiku quickly pulls off the covers to see his new legs. "Wow I'm a rear human now." He turns to Susan and cups her cheeks and kisses her. Susan hesitated at first but melted into the kiss. It was sweet. They broke apart for air. "Wow." She said. Susan went to the other side of the bed. She hugged him from the side and he hugged her back. "I love you Kiku." "I rove you too Susan." She smiled at him and he smiled back. "Though now you and your brother are going to have to teach me human things now." said Kiku.

THE END!


End file.
